Broken Promises
by IWillGoDownWithMyShips
Summary: Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse they do. What happens when all the strength you once had is gone, can you carry on? RATED M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Carla Connor, a woman you either loved or hated. For most she was a woman they envied, she had it all, the flash cars, money in her bank account, nice clothes not to mention the doting husband but for one person only half of that was true. For Carla her husband was far from doting. Looks can be deceiving and Carla knew more than anyone just how deceiving her perfect looking life was._

Carla woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, quickly glancing over towards the figure lying next to her she turned it off. She sat motionless for a while not daring to breathe in case her husband woke up. Slowly she climbed out of bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom, leaving her sleeping husband in bed. She continued to tiptoe downstairs and only when she got to the safety of the kitchen did she let out a sigh of relief. Relief that her husband hadn't woken up to the alarm, and relief that she hadn't angered him. She filled up the kettle with water and flicked the switch before going to retrieve the milk from the fridge. She prepared her cup and went into the living room whilst waiting for the kettle to boil.

She stood in the doorway looking at the mess on the floor, the smashed glass, the scattered cushions and tipped over coffee table. She decided her cup of tea could wait, she needed to get this cleaned up before Frank woke, and more importantly before his temper woke.

Carla knelt down and gathered the broken glass pieces in her hand, throwing them into the small bin beside her, she then picked the cushions up and placed them neatly on the couch. Next she fixed the coffee table and picked the bin up to empty it into the larger one in the kitchen.

She emptied the bin and took it back into the living room before returning to the kitchen and making her cup of tea. She lent gently against the island in the middle of the kitchen, thinking back to last nights events.

She blamed herself. She repeatedly heard Frank's voice in her head telling her it was all her fault, it was her fault he smashed the glass, her fault he threw the coffee table and her fault that he'd pinned her down on the couch by her throat. He'd told her that he was sorry, it wouldn't happen again, and even though she'd heard it before she believed him every time. She hoped he would change, and then when he'd do it again, she reasoned with herself that if she hadn't angered him he wouldn't have done it, every time she blamed herself.

She walked over to the mirror in her kitchen and examined her neck, gently running her fingers over the purple bruises around her neck; the fingerprint marks were clearly visible.

She stared back at her reflection in the mirror, she hated what she saw. She was once confident she once had strength, she was once someone who could defend themselves, now she was broken. She put herself down after hearing Frank do it so many times she started to believe it. Frank had told her she was fat, that she was ugly, that she was lucky to have him and that no-one else would find her attractive, he'd beaten down her self confidence, made her totally reliable on him. She'd distanced herself from friends, from the only family she had left. She never left the house anymore without Frank's permission unless it was to go to the factory. He told her what she could wear, what she couldn't, he'd told her that she wasn't allowed to wear make up unless he said so. He controlled what she did, and when she did it. She was a prisoner in her own home.

'Carla.'

Her body froze before he even finished saying her name. His voice goes through her like nails on a blackboard. She could tell he wasn't to be messed with by the tone of his voice. Carla ran up the stairs to her bedroom to see what he wanted, she knew that if she didn't hurry she'd be sorry. Many times before she thought she could ignore him but everytime it was the wrong thing to do.

'Where were you?' Frank asked, his eyebrows narrowing as he looked Carla up and down.

'I was just cleaning the mess up downstairs...sorry.' Carla replied.

She didn't know why she'd said sorry it was purely out of habit these days. Sorry was never good enough ironic really considering all he had to do was say sorry and she'd forgive him straight away.

Carla looked down at her feet and nervously bit her bottom lip waiting for Frank to reply, she hated how much she was terrified of him but she couldn't leave him, she depended on him for everything plus she didn't have anyone else, there was no-one she could turn to, at least that's what she thought.

Frank revelled in the fact Carla was scared of him, he loved to control his wife, he'd spent so long stripping down her layers until nothing was left but a cowering woman at his beck and call. He controlled her and that was how he liked it.

'I'm going into the factory soon, you need to show your face sometime today but make sure THAT is covered up first' Frank stated gesturing towards the bruises on Carla's neck.

'If I had my way you'd be staying at home but I have an important contract that needs signing and it needs both of us to be there.' Frank told Carla.

Carla nodded and quickly left the bedroom, she couldn't bare to be around Frank any longer than she had to. She went back downstairs and started getting ready for her meeting.

Carla parked outside the factory and stayed motionless for awhile just trying to regulate her breathing, she was nervous. She hated being around Frank in public because she was scared of saying something wrong in front of people. She always thought people could see straight through her into her soul and everyone knew exactly what went on behind closed doors. Several times she'd walk into a room and people would stop talking leaving Carla more paranoid than she was before.

As she went to leave the car she glanced in the mirror to check that the scarf around her neck covered the bruises that were still visible through the layers of makeup she'd put on. She pulled the scarf tighter around her neck and put on her best fake smile and left the car.

She walked into the factory and greeted everyone with her best fake smile.

'Morning you lot' she said, her fake smile threatening to crack her face. She could have sworn she saw Sally glance down at her neck.

'Morning Mrs Foster' they all chimed in unison.

Just before entering the office Carla stopped outside the door, her hand on the door handle her palms sweaty she knew she'd have to face him sooner or later and she knew it would have to be soon or she'd be in trouble, Carla took a deep breath and entered the office.

'Carla I'd like to introduce you to our new client Michelle McCarthy.' Frank said no sooner had Carla entered the office.

Carla knew who it was before she even looked in the brunettes direction, although she was slightly confused by the name she was using.

'Hello Carla, lovely to meet ya.' Michelle said standing up offering her hand for Carla to shake.

Carla took hold of Michelle's hand gently shaking it, her eyes narrowing as she tried to think up a reason as to why Michelle was acting like she didn't know her, and why was she using a false surname.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla was sat around a table in her office, Frank on her left and Michelle sat opposite. They'd finished signing contracts awhile ago and Carla was silently praying that Frank would leave soon so she could speak to Michelle alone.

'I've got to go out and attend to some business I'll see you back at the flat soon.' Frank said as he stood up.

He turned his back to Michelle and glared at Carla, she knew just by that look that she should hurry up and get back to the flat. Frank put a smile on his face and turned to face Michelle, he held out his hand for her to shake then said his goodbyes and left.

'Thank God for that I thought he'd never leave.' Michelle said turning to face Carla.

'Michelle Mccarthy, you get married or something?' Carla said laughing.

'Well I couldn't use Connor could I, he'd know I was related to you then.' Michelle replied.

'Why you here Chelle? Carla sighed.

'I got a phonecall, I was worried about you, people are worried about you Carla.' Michelle said standing up and moving to sit next to Carla.

'Took you long enough, you never returned my calls. I needed you and you wern't there so why now hey.' Carla stated.

Carla couldn't understand what had took Michelle so long to come, she'd called and text her. She hadn't told her exactly what was happening with Frank because she didn't want anyone to know but she had told her that she missed her and really needed to see her but Michelle never replied.

'I'm sorry Car I really am but I'm here now.' Michelle replied gently rubbing Carla's arm.

Carla looked up at the clock on the wall She jumped up and grabbed her bag.

"Sorry I need to go, Frank is expecting me to be at home." Carla said panicking.

"Well just call and tell him you're gonna be longer." Michelle said.

"I can't I really need to go, I'm sorry. I'll catch up with you later or something." Carla said as she turned the handle to the door and exited the office.

"Carla wait." Michelle shouted after her. Getting up from the table she rushed from the office after Carla.

"Carla slow down will you." Michelle shouted.

Finally reaching up to Carla, she reached out to grab Carla's shoulder, catching her scarf as she went. The scarf slipped and Carla hastily wrapped it back around her neck, but it was too late, Michelle had already seen the bruises.

"What's that on your neck?" Michelle quizzed.

"Nothing, Chelle I really need to go." Carla said; panic setting it as she glanced back down at her watch.

"Not until you tell me what it is." Michelle said whilst holding onto Carla's shoulder preventing her from walking away.

"Oh you know Frank, gets abit carried away when kissing... it's just a love bite." Carla replied nervously with a laugh. A laugh that Michelle knew was false.

"That's not a love bite Carla, it's a bruise. How did it happen?" Michelle asked.

Carla hastily tried to think on the spot some excuse she could use but she couldn't think of anything.

"It's a love bite Chelle, now can I go please." Carla begged.

"Carla talk to me. I know it's not a love bite, did he do this, did Frank do this. Tell me Carla." Michelle says sadness visible in her voice.

"It was an accident." Carla replied quickly, a little too quickly for Michelle's liking.

"Accident?" Michelle repeated.

"Yes." Carla whispered nodding her head.

"Please Chelle, please I need to go, Frank will be wondering were I am. Please let me go. I need to go." Carla said silently pleading with her eyes for Michelle to let her go. All she could think of was what lay in wait at home.

Michelle let go of Carla's shoulder. She looked deeply into the eyes of her friend and all she could see was sadness and pain. All she wanted to do was cradle the poor girl in her arms and make everything better, but she knew Carla wouldn't let her in. She knew Carla too well, Carla was strong and independant. She'd never admit weakness and she'd never show she wasn't coping.

"Go then, but please Carla if you need anything, no matter what time it is call me. I'm always here for you." Michelle said softly, her voice full of concern.

"I will." Carla replied before running from the building.

As Carla climbed into her car she heard her phone beep. She breathed heavily before opening the text on her phone. She knew it was from Frank.

Were the hell are you? Get home now!

Carla read the text over and over, her eyes filling up as she read. She knew she was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

_*slap*_

Carla felt Frank's hand connect with her face as soon as she walked through the door. Although she was expecting it, it still shocked her and she stood there dazed for a few seconds before slowly bringing her arms up to cover her face just in case her husband decided on hitting her again.

"Frank I'm so sorry, please it's my fault." Carla whimpered avoiding eye contact with Frank.

Frank reached up and attempted to put his arms around Carla.

"Carla I'm sorry, please forgive me I didn't mean to hit you. I promise I won't do it again... it's your fault you just got me angry if you'd of just been home on time. I'm sorry I will never hit you again." Frank begged.

Although Carla had heard it many times, she still believed it would be the last time, then when he'd hit her again she'd think maybe next time would be the last. It never was.

"It's okay Frank, it was my fault I'm sorry for angering you. I know you won't do it again. I'm sorry for making you angry." Carla whispered taking Frank in her arms.

As she stood in the hallway with Frank in her arms she felt her face start to sting, letting go of Frank she went into the kitchen to get some ice for her face which was now starting to throb.  
>She grabbed some ice from the freezer and placed it into a piece of cloth before pressing it gently against her face, she leant back against the worktop and sighed.<p>

"I'm going out." Frank said as he popped his head around the kitchen door.  
>"Don't go out, don't speak to anyone and answer your phone when I ring." He stated walking out of the flat.<p>

Carla walked behind Frank to the door and waited until she heard the main door downstairs close. She closed the front door behind her and went into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and brought her knees up to her chest, she sat there quietly thinking back to what just happened, she brought her hand up to stroke her face, stroke the stinging piece of flesh. Tears started falling down her face and she made no attempt to stop them falling, she knew she needed to get them out. She contemplated on whether to phone Michelle and tell her but she knew that if she was to tell it was because finally she was getting rid of Frank, she couldn't risk people knowing if she was still going to stay with him, she'd be at constant risk then. She felt so alone as she sat on the couch, she knew Frank would be out for a few hours. Reaching for her phone she brought up her inbox and began to write a message, she deleted it several times before sending.

_**Chelle,**__**  
>Can I come round?<strong>__**  
>C X<strong>_

As soon as the message had sent she received a reply from Michelle.

_**Sure, I'll put the kettle on. Michelle xx**_

Carla got up and made her way into the kitchen she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of wine. She needed something to take the edge off, she knew she shouldn't but alcohol was her only friend right now. Getting a glass out of the cupboard she filled it with the wine and took a big gulp of it. Her face was still stinging so she went over to the mirror to have a look. She was shocked at what she saw. There was a handprint clear as day on the left side of her face. There was no way Michelle would not see it. Carla thought about trying to cover it up but decided against it, she'd decided to tell Michelle all about what had happened she just couldn't keep it in any longer.

Carla put down her glass and went to get her coat. She chose her Mac because it had a hood, she put the coat on and threw up the hood putting on a pair of sunglasses aswell. She hoped she wouldn't bump into anyone on her way to Michelle's flat.

Carla locked the front door behind her as she left the flat. She stopped at the main door peering out to see if anyone was around but the coast was clear. She left the building and climbed into her car. It didn't take long for her to reach Michelle's flat. She climbed out of her car and hurried to Michelle's door ringing the buzzer frantically until Michelle answered. Michelle buzzed Carla into the flat and was waiting at the front door for her.

"OMG Carla are you ok?" Michelle said her voice full of concern as she reached up and stroked Carla's cheek gently running her fingers over the handprint.  
>Carla tried to keep the tears from falling but she couldn't as they crashed down her cheeks.<br>Michelle gently wrapped her arms around Carla and tightly hugged her.

"Shhh Car, it's okay I'm here now." She said trying to comfort the sobbing girl.  
>Michelle led Carla to the sofa, still embracing her in a hug.<br>"What happened?" Michelle asked.  
>"He hit me." Carla whispered in reply. If it wasn't for Carla's mouth being so close to Michelle's ear she wouldn't of heard.<br>Michelle wrapped her arms tighter around Carla trying to sooth her.  
>"It's not the first time is it?" Michelle asked.<br>"No."Carla whispered. "He's done it before."  
>"How many times?" Asked Michelle.<br>"Nearly every day for the past year." Carla replied.  
>Michelle gasped. She had no idea, she'd heard things but nobody thought this is what had been happening.<br>"I'm so sorry for not noticing. I'm so sorry for not being there." Michelle cried, her own tears falling.  
>She felt bad for not noticing, she felt bad that she had never returned Carla's text and calls. Now she felt guilty, that maybe if she'd have replied to her calls it wouldn't have carried on for so long.<p>

Carla looked up bringing her hand up to cup Michelle's face.  
>"Why are you crying?" Carla asked.<br>"I should have noticed earlier. I should of known you wouldn't have told me yourself I should of pushed you to tell me earlier when I saw the bruise on your neck. I'm so sorry Carl that I left you to deal with all this. I promised I'd always be there for you and I failed. I failed you." Michelle replied.  
>"No love you never failed me, you're here now. You asked me earlier and I didn't tell you. I thought I could deal with it on my own. I didn't want to burden you with my stupid problems." Carla explained.<p>

"Carla you will never ever be a burden to me, no matter what it is I'm always here to listen and help best I can. Always remember that." Michelle said.

Both girls just sat there content, Carla sat next to Michelle, Michelle had her arms wrapped tightly around Carla. Michelle was unsure of how to say what she wanted to, she wanted to know everything, what Frank had done but she was scared of hearing it. She thought that once it was voiced it was real. She didn't need to wait long as it was Carla who broached the subject.  
>"He told me he'd see me at home when we were in the office, he gave me a look and I knew I'd have to hurry, that's why I rushed out of the office, I'd been there longer than I should have, then you stopped me in the corridor, you weren't to know. When I got in my car he text me telling me to get home now. I knew there would be trouble when I got home. As soon as I walked through the door he slapped me. It was my fault though I shouldn't have angered him. Frank was really upset after it, it's all my fault." Carla sobbed into Michelle's shoulder.<p>

"Carla it is not your fault. So what if you were late, that doesn't give him the right to hit you. Since when did you take shit from a man Car. This isn't you what the hell has he done to you. It's not a normal relationship." Michelle said.

"No it's not like that we have a normal relationship, it was my fault. I know he won't do it again, he promised me he wouldn't do it again." Carla replied her voice uncertain.  
>"How many times has he promised Carla? Does he tell you he loves you and that it will never happen again, that he didn't mean to get angry and that you caused it? Tell me Carl how many times has he promised that it won't happen again." Michelle asked her voice raised slightly.<br>Carla sat there quietly for a minute thinking about what Michelle had just said, it made her realize that Frank always said it and nothing would change so why would it change this time?

"He always said it, every time he hit me he'd beg me not to leave him, he'd say that if I hadn't made him angry it wouldn't have happened. He said he loved me and promised to change, but then he'd do it again the next day. I believed him Chelle, I believed he would change, every single time I believed him. How f*cking stupid am I. No wonder Frank hit me look at me I'm an ugly f*cking mess." Carla sobbed.  
>Michelle looked down at Carla shocked at what she had just heard.<br>"You're not ugly Carla, and you are certainly not a mess love, you're the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. What makes you think you're ugly?" Michelle quizzed.  
>She already knew the answer so when Carla told her it was Frank she wasn't in anyway surprised. Carla told her what Frank used to tell her, how worthless she was, how fat and ugly she was. She sobbed into Michelle's shoulder as she revealed everything, everything that she'd had bottled up for a year. It felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders as she revealed everything.<p>

Michelle gently pushed Carla backwards so that Carla could look up properly.

"Look at me Carla." Michelle said lifting Carla's head with her hand.  
>"Don't you ever ever feel like you're less than perfect Carla, please, you're absolutely beautiful. Frank's f*cking lucky to have you, he doesn't deserve you. You deserve the world Carla. You deserve to be treated like a princess." Michelle stated hoping that her words would help.<p>

"Who's gonna have us Chelle, who's gonna love us after they know what Frank did, they're gonna think I'm weak." Carla cried.

"Peter." Michelle whispered.

Carla looked up and looked into Michelle's eyes. She saw the pain in her eyes, the pain from hearing what Frank had done.

"Peter?" Carla whispered back.

"Yes. Peter has been the one ringing me constantly telling me how much he's worried about you. Why do you think I'm here, Peter knew you wouldn't open up to him. He loves you like mad Carla. You think he's happy with Leanne? He's not because all he can think about is you. He rang me drunk a few times saying how much he wanted to tell you but I told him not too. I told him to leave you and let you live your life with Frank. I wish I hadn't now." Michelle said softly, tears slowly gliding down her face.

"He loves me?" Carla asked.  
>"Yes.' Michelle whispered.<br>"I love him too." Carla replied a smile forming on her face as she said those four words back.

Michelle wrapped her arms around Carla and pulled her close to her. Both women just sat there, both in their own thoughts.

'I'm gonna leave him.' Carla said after some time.

'I think it's for the best love you don't deserve to be a punch bag.' Michelle replied.

'I'm going to text him now, tell him to get his stuff from my flat and leave.' Carla said reaching for her bag.

'You think he'll go just like that.' Michelle asked.

'Well I've got you.. and Peter if things get messy.' Carla said laughing.

Carla reached into her bag and took her mobile out. She started typing out a message and then deleted it she didn't really know what to write. She started writing again.

_**Frank I can't be with you no more.**_

_** I loved you more than you will ever know and you hurt me.**_

_** Every time you hit me it proved you didn't love me. **_

_**I don't love you no more, you're not the man I fell in love with. **_

_**I want you to collect your belongings from my flat and leave. It's over.**_

Carla sent the text message and leant back into the sofa and sighed. She was finally free.


	4. Chapter 4

Carla opened the door to her flat and was startled to see Frank sitting on the couch opposite her. Frank looked angry and Carla was scared as to what was going to happen.

'Frank.' She said quietly.

'You look surprised I do live here.' Frank replied his mouth curling into a small smile.

'Have you come for your stuff or?' Carla asked as she closed the door behind her.

'No.' Frank stated resting his head in his hands.

Carla slipped her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the table in front of her, she sighed she didn't know what Frank wanted he wasn't here to collect his stuff so what did he want. She was scared, she knew just what he was capable of he'd hit her more times than she could remember and she was scared that he was going to do it again.

'No, I've been thinking things through, and urm we can make this work.' Frank said standing up.

'What?' Carla quizzed laughing slightly.

'I still love you. I know you say you don't love me but you're fond of me aren't ya? We've had some brilliant times together and I've seen the way you look at me you weren't putting that on.' Frank explained walking towards Carla.

'No I wasn't but..' Carla replied.

'Well then you don't have to love me sometimes these things take time it doesn't happen right away..'

'No' Carla said over him but he wasn't listening he carried on anyway.

'..sometimes you love someone but you just don't realise it.' Frank said.

'Frank please.' Carla said but she couldn't get a word in as Frank kept talking over her.

'What I'm saying is I still want to be with you..' Frank continued.

'But I don't wanna be with you.' Carla said tears falling down her cheeks.

'Is there someone else?' Frank asked.

Carla shook her head, no of course there wasn't someone else she'd already explained to him why she didn't want to be with him. He abused her physically and emotionally. Every time he laid his hands on her.

'No? Well then we CAN make this work, I know we can Carla.' Frank said his voice rising slightly.

He was now stood right in front of Carla, only inches apart. Carla was crying, she really didn't want to do this right now, she didn't want to have this conversation with him, all she wanted to do was get a bottle of wine out of the fridge, drink it and go to bed.

'I think we need a clean break, the factory and all.' Carla said wiping the tears from her eyes.

'You really hate me that much?' Frank asked pacing back and forth.

Carla was now lent over the kitchen worktop her head in her hands.

'No.' Carla cried.

'Frank I don't hate you at all, Frank I'm tryna make things easier for you. You can't want to work with me after this? Carla said frustrated.

'Look I've spoken to my solicitor and she reckons she can come up with an arrangement, something satisfactory that would suit us both.' Carla explained.  
>'You've spoken to your solicitor already..?' Frank asked.<br>'Like I said she can sort something out.' Carla said.  
>'So is that where you've been? How long have you been planning this? Planning to get rid of me but saving your own skin.' Frank replied starting to get angry.<p>

'I haven't been planning..'

'Is that why you stuck with it all this time? Keeping me sweet whilst you checked it all out?' Frank growled.

'Stuck with it? You think I stuck with all of this just so I could get the factory off you? You think I put up with the beatings and all the negative remarks just to get the factory off you. I stuck through all of that because I loved you and I thought you were sorry. Every time you hit me you'd apologize and say it wouldn't happen again. If I just wanted the factory I'd have left long ago.' Carla screamed.

'You really are a hard faced cow.' Frank shouted back.

'Okay I want you to go now.' Carla said, starting to get scared.

She walked past Frank to the door and opened it slightly but she didn't get a chance to open it any further as Frank came up behind her and slammed his hands against the door either side of Carla's head. He gripped hold of Carla's shoulders and spun her around pinning her to the door. The fear was evident in Carla's eyes. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils dilated as she looked Frank in the eyes and she saw the anger like she'd never saw before. She wasn't just scared; she was petrified she'd never ever saw him like this before. She was frozen in fear Frank pressed up against her she couldn't move she couldn't speak, she could barely breathe.

Frank turned taking Carla with him and threw her to the floor, Carla lay motionless on the floor terrified of what was about to happen, nothing was registering in her mind all she could think was if she kept still it would be over soon. She jumped slightly as she heard his zip on his pants go. Thoughts raced through her head but she couldn't make sense of anything. Suddenly she felt a weight press down on her as Frank lay on top of her. Carla closed her eyes and willed herself to think of something else, the tears crashed down her face as her husband, the person who was supposed to love and protect her, raped her. Carla lay shivering on the cold floor, for a moment she didn't know where she was, she just lay there staring ahead of her. She didn't even know anyone was in the room with her until Frank spoke.

'It's your fault, you made me do it.' Frank said looking down at Carla.

'Carla.' Frank whispered leaning forward slightly towards Carla.

Carla curled in towards herself bringing her knees up towards her stomach, flinching away from Frank. Frank looked down at Carla, he almost looked confused. He turned and ran out of the flat leaving the door open behind him. Carla shuffled towards the door closing it, moving forward to sit on her knees she reached up and double locking it to prevent him from coming back in. She collapsed back down on the floor and shuffled backwards until her back hit the kitchen units. She turned around and reached up for her bag rooting around until she found her mobile phone. She took the phone and slid back down onto the floor bringing her knees up and pulling her skirt down to cover herself. She scrolled through her contact list, her hands shaking as she did until she reached M and clicked on her name, she knew she'd be there for her.

_'Hello.'_  
><em>'Michelle'<em>  
><em>'Yeah'<em>  
><em>'Its Carla.'<em>  
><em>'What's up?'<em>  
><em>'Can you urm come here?'<em>  
><em>'Are you okay, what's happened?'<em>  
><em>'Please.'<em>  
><em>'Yeah okay I'll be right over.'<em>

Carla hung up the phone and sat there. She'd never felt so lost and alone ever. Her whole body was shaking, her skin felt cold. The tears were crashing down her face and she made no attempt to stop them, she just didn't have the strength to do anything.  
>Carla jumped as somebody knocked on the door.<p>

'Who's there?' Carla asked her voice breaking.  
>'It's me Michelle the door was open downstairs.' Michelle replied back.<p>

Carla shuffled forwards and unlocked the door before shuffling back to where she was sat. Michelle poked her head around the door and was shocked at what she saw. Carla was sat curled up on the floor, her blouse ripped open, bruises on her wrists and legs. She looked a mess; she didn't look like the Carla she knew. This woman in front of her was broken.

'He did this didn't he.' Michelle whispered.  
>Carla nodded her head.<p>

'He raped me. He raped me.' Carla cried.

Michelle wrapped her arms around Carla and just held her whilst Carla cried.


End file.
